I won't say I'm in love
by XxAkatsukiFanxX
Summary: Just as the title said, need I add more? Draco doesn't want to admit it. One-shot. The song is from Disney Hercules, the movie is quite funny.


**AN: Thought of writing this after listening to the song 'I won't say I'm in love' seriously, need I say more? I've change a few words to fit the story so don't go review say its different, I've already said so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the song, if I did, I wouldn't need to worry about failing my English...**

"Come on Draco, fess up!"

Draco looks at Pansy and raised his eyebrow at her. "Pray tell what do you mean?"

"Don't give me that act clueless trick. Blaise and I know, and we're sure of it, that you like _him_, hell, I'll even say its love." Pansy grinned at Draco at the last part.

"Your acting is not up to the usual standards, you keep staring at him any possible moments when he's not looking and you were avoiding him as much as possible. Not to mention you kept the Golden Snitch." Blaise listed next to Draco.

"I haven't noticed." Draco replied not looking at Blaise, knowing that he's not fooling both of them, toying with a Snitch in his fingers.

"Y-You're not denying it?" Pansy asked, shocked that the Slytherin Ice Prince never put up a resistance.

"I have nothing to admit and deny."

Both of Draco best friend look at him sceptically. "Come on, it okay to love a guy, we won't judge, even if it's him." Pansy said encouragingly, adding the last part quietly.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that," Draco sighed. "No person is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that!" Draco finished, annoyance laced in his tone, as he throws the Snitch on the table.

"Who do you think you're kidding? He's the Earth and heaven to you." Pansy sang softly, remembering the lyrics of a song she once heard. "Try to keep it hidden, Honey, we can see right through you. Boy, you can't conceal it; we know how you're feeling and who you're thinking of." Pansy finished, picking up the Snitch holding it out for Draco to take.

He ignored the Snitch in Pansy's hand and start walking out of the room. Deciding to amuse his friend, he also started singing back with a smirk in place; a little surprised she remembered the song from a show they watched when they were children. "No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no"

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh." Blaise continued, grinning at Pansy at the same time. Both of them followed behind their best friend and self-proclaimed little brother.

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love" Draco sighed, glad that there's not many student in the school right now, most are out watching the Quidditch practice, the big game in a few weeks. Heaven forbid he will die of embarrassment if the others ever know he's singing, about love song at that.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, boy, unless you're dying to cry your heart out." Draco indirectly admitted softly but he was sure both of them heard that.

"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying, Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling." Pansy started louder than before, "Face it like a grown-up. When you're going own up, that you got, got, got it bad?" Blaise finished for her, grinning, obviously having too much fun to stop now.

"No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no." Draco countered out of reflexes, not realising that he started singing too.

"Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love." Pansy singing the verse, both of them grabbing Draco's arm.

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love" Draco started up the staircase to the Astronomy Tower, dodging Pansy and Blaise's arm wanting to grab him as he walked.

"You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love." Pansy and Blaise drawled, trying to get their point across the Slytherin's head.

"You're way off base, I won't say it." Pansy and Blaise continue humming the melody. "Get off my case, I won't say it." Draco said annoyed, finally had it with both of their singing.

"Boy, don't be proud, it's O.K. you're in love" Pansy softly finish, placing the Golden Snitch that Draco thrown in the room before on the spot next to where Draco sat, and left the Tower with Blaise.

Draco taking the Snitch in his hand, "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." He smiled a sincere smile; one that only his best friends had the privilege of seeing. He looks down at the Quidditch pitch from his seat, seeing colours of red and gold flying around in a blur, spotting the single person with the poor excuse of a hair that he could compare it to a bird nest, eyes gleaming like emerald, flying a level higher than the rest of the player obviously for better view to look for the Snitch. The person of his affections, according to Pansy and Blaise.

Draco spent the rest of his day on the Tower until midnight, before returning to the common room. As soon as he steps into the room, he saw the two of his friend, obviously waiting for him since it's already nearly 1am.

"So," Blaise drawled, "ready to admit it yet?" Pansy stared at him with anticipation; Draco can't believe they're still going at it. At this rate, they'll be worrying more than his parent, even his parent didn't care that much, maybe he should start calling them 'Mum' and 'Dad', Draco snickered at the idea.

"Maybe, but I'm still not saying anything more to the both of you." Draco headed for the dormitories, "After all, which child actually tells their parent about their relationships." He said sarcastically, laughing at both Pansy and Blaise's protests, when they realised what he meant and was trying to say.

**AN: Thank you for finishing it, you don't know how much it means to me TT^TT. I'm really itching to write a second chapter from Harry's side, but then again, I still haven't finished the others. I'm not even sure if anyone will like it so review please. I'll thank you in advance :D**


End file.
